Lima Beans
by thanidoe
Summary: New state, city, school, problems. Kira James is the new girl in town and let's just say the first day is never the easiest. Will a knight in arms come to her aid soon enough?   Rated M soon enough kids.  Horribe title, I know...
1. Chapter 1

_[Sorry if this is a little out ooc, first Glee fic, R&R please! :) ]_

So, my first day, does it always feel like this? I sigh in front of the long mirror that showed off my dark legs that were coupled with a pair of black leather army like boots that met twinned to end about two or three inches above my ankles. I wore black tights that hugged my skin snug as the bottom of my two piece leotard, covered by short neon blue shorts like the kids back home used to wear and my long sleeve off the shoulder gray hoodie that read CATS, the last production I was in before this Lima Bean place. Besides all that, I had a strikingly bright white scarf on, a blue saggy hat that matched my shorts and sunglasses, oh yeah; it was thirty degree's outside. Mid January and it was thirty degree's out, this would never work in Arizona. My tan skin that originated from a central mix of African American and Native American descent stood out like a traffic light as I stepped outside of the new house and into the new town. Lima, what the hell was that anyway? I threw the duffle bag for dance into the back of my new car, which was one of the better changes of this big move. I was the last of the great James family, all my siblings had been off to college and my parents were virtually never home, doctors, cant live with or without them.

My name? Kira James, sixteen and a junior at this McKinley High School, sounded lame, looked lame, hell it even smelled lame, but the kids were good, as I was told, but that was just rubbish. The Indian man that led the school looked at me with hungry eyes, a new promising student, more like a promising profit. Pulling out of the driveway, the suburbia was almost too desolate to assume there was even school, and yet, the sun peeked over the horizon as a bus came whizzing my way. Before she would just walk to school, so much for a good morning exercise.

I had to tame my big curly hair into a hair tie at the back of my head, but it was too much and broke on the drive to school, day couldn't get any better right? Ripping off the hat, I shook my head at a stop light and let the shiny black/brown curls run wild, it was still pretty I guess, but personally I could have preferred something else. As the high schoolers pilled in from all directions, it took me five minutes to fin a space at the back of the parking lot where the walk to and from the front door would give me enough time to observe my surroundings. Before getting out, I quickly braided the side of my hair back and let the rest hang loosely to the left; it looked cute enough I guess. After fiddling with my clothes for a few more moments, I took off from the bright red convertible, a bit vintage but that's the way I liked it.

As soon as my body hit the pavement, all eyes were locked, and not in a flattering way. It was more like, why was she dressed like that, and what hair she has! Like I said not flattering at all, and it seemed the cat calls and distant yells from afar were normal, well not for this Arizona native. Her head snapped tot eh right as sounds of fear echoed from around the school, blatantly obvious, yet it fell on deaf ears. Frowning rather quickly, my body moved almost too quickly to find a nerd-like creeper being swung back and forth between two large jocks, and it didn't look like a courteous ride either. If it wasn't just the actions that unfolded between my eyes, it was the numerous people that carelessly passed by, the commotion blatantly obvious to any angle. Just as his body was ready to become the topping to a weekends worth of trash, it was too late for me to stop myself. "Hey! Let him go, meatheads!" My small body literally sprinted to grab the boys arm before he could enter the large bin but a large, dark body stepped in front of me and away the boy went.

"Oh hey pretty lady, nothing to see here so just move ya fine ass on in the school." I was being cirled by other boys and the one that was thrown, well he scurried off faster than I could have even reached him, was this normal? I scoffed in the football player's face, an agitated smirk playing across my caramel skin.

"Where do you get off doing shit like – "

As he tried to grab my arm for a reason I didn't care to ponder on, my knee automatically snapped up to his crotch. He let out a cracked voice that streamed a stream of profanity, mostly at me. "Don't. Interrupt me." I couldn't have seen it coming but a guy from behind had me by the throat, no mercy in my lack of oxygen, as Azimio, a name I came to hear from one of the asses from behind, collected his senses, a pissed off and menacing look in his eyes almost truly frightened me.

"I think this newbie needs to learn a lesson, your lucky I'm a Christian and I don't hit girls." I spit in his face, his words disgusting me beyond a point that I didn't know existed.

"How dare you proclaim such a title so unworthy of your sorry ass!" A slap was sent across my face and blood spilled over my tongue.

"Ugly slut, betas watch who you talkin' to, I run this shit!

"And I bet your sugar-daddy run you good too, but we're not caring about that either, right?" This time it was a punch, so much for being Christian, if her cheek didn't hurt so much, she'd laugh. The grip around my throat only grew tighter, the sunlight was beginning to dim and whatever Azimio was yelling at this point fell on deaf ears, it wasn't until the jock from behind dropped me limp to the ground that all senses, and pain, came crashing back with full force. As I coughed harder and harder, air filling my lungs humbly, a kick was sent to my stomach, another remark, then footsteps, faint footsteps. "Nice meeting you boys!" I coughed out, trying to rise to my feet without screaming, that was a hard ass kick.

I sighed, well, the first day was always the best right? The inward joke made my insides chuckle but no sound was made as the warning bell was sounded and I walked almost sluggishly to the front door. Best. Day Ever.

**IAMALINE**

", are you alright?" asked the Indian man as I entered his office, half smiles and hand at my side.

"Ah ya'no, slipped on some ice is all. It isn't important honestly..." I didn't feel like dealing with it to be honest.

"He could read my uninterested eyes and sighed, maybe this man was smarter than I thought. "If you so wish, Ms. James. Now, for your classes. It seems that your home town was a little ahead of us in you course work for this semester so as we close out this year with us you'll only need to complete your math and science classes as required and the rest well. Electives, lots of electives." He chuckled but it wasn't very funny at all, really how the hell do these people make do?

"So you're saying I'm not really doing anything here?"

"Exactly."

"So…?"

"Pick a few electives, try some new hobbies, don't ask me..."

I sighed, the disinterest returning. "Alright then..." So after a few minutes, it turned out like this basically: Choir, science, dance, math, P.E, English, office Aide. I like reading so why not throw in an extra little English course here and there, right?

"Welcome to McKinley High School!"

_Fuck you…_

**IAMALINE**

Well besides my incredibly boring day, I as glad to finally be over with it and actually explore the school a little more. Touching the bruise on my face I was beginning to wonder why stay at all? I was assaulted on the first day; my classes were pretty mediocre on a scale of one to one thousand; and aside from all the hot guys she saw, all she could focus on was staying away from that Azimio kid.

"Hey ho, we been lookin for you!" echoed from down the hall, it was loud, proud, and something the new kid was never supposed to hear. She had been shooting that nerd evil looks all day for abandoning her, hell he should feel bad.

_**3RDPERSONPOV**_

Kira turned around only to catch a football that was blatantly aimed for her nose, "Are you kidding me?" she screamed down the hall, was this ever going to end.

"I'm gonna make you my bitch for the next few months newbie, you can run but you can't hide, ho!" And she did run, somewhere, anywhere. She heard steps behind her, they weren't too far behind and it made her disgusted in herself to feel this slow. She wasn't scared. She wasn't scared. She wasn't scared. _She was anxious._ She was so ready to fight them, so ready to defend herself, and yet, it was her first day, and that doesn't look food for college. _Gotta hide._ She searched for a way out, or at least a way in, luckily her size allowed her to travel fast and light but with her loud boots, loosing them would be touch. Curse her long hair too, along with her loud ass boots and slowness. Just as she saw a refuge, a teacher, people, her head was shoved against that very door. "Where you goin ho, I should tear dat ass up right here!" His ugly voice and insufferably breathe screamed in her year.

Fuck! You!" She screamed right back and elbowed him in the eye, taking the chance to grab the door handle when he let go of her hair and hurry into the room, and just as she was ready to slam it against his face strong long arms locked her from the action, pulling her back as she fought the body. "LET GO! LEMME RIP HIS ASSHOLE OUT AND FORCE FEED IT TO HIM! JUST TRY ME, YOU UGLY SON-OF-A-BITCH!" He was screaming things right back at her just as bad, a whole club and a teacher holding the both of them back. Some of the guys apparently knew him but the teacher finally got him out of the room, all faces red and adrenaline pumped high and dry. When the room finally got quiet enough to hear Azimio beat lockers back down the hall Kira was released, well, more like she snatched her arms away from the tall body behind her and sighed, raising her arms above her head to cool off. _Cool, just calm down Kira, just cool... _She thought to herself but the teacher had approached her fast, worry on his face, serious and strong. Kira opened her eyes, still frowning but at least she wasn't screaming anymore. Everyone in the room noticed the blood coming out of her mouth and spilling down her chin, the large, dark, and swollen bruise on her cheek, faint marks on her neck and bump on her forehead. Yeah. Best day ever.

"Are you alright?" The question pissed her off all over again.

"What the hell kind of school is this? I help a kid and get jumped in the parking lot and noooobody cares? I can't even take decent classes here! Everyone ignores everything that goes wrong in this school! I nearly get raped in the damn hall and you ask if I'm alright? Hell no." Her voice was almost a whisper on that last fragment and the room grew quiet again, droning on for nearly five minutes before anyone can respond, Kira suddenly regretting her words."Look.I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you guys it's just. I just moved here and this wasn't exactly what I was expecting from a town names Lima..." A chuckle here and there made her feel better and eased the tension just a bit.

The teacher half heartedly smirked and extended his hand to the girl, "Um, well I'm Mr. Schuster and this is the Glee club.

"And we were practicing..." A high pitched voice whispered from behind her but she chose to ignore it before something else began, but a soft, "Ow!" sufficed any of those thoughts.

"Um...Kira James, I'm new, sorry for interrupting you guys." She apologized as she shook the hand but Schuster shook his head and let his hand fall from hers.

"No need to apologize, I think you had quite the justification."

"Who the hell does that fatass think he is beating up a girl anyway!" A tenor male voice rang from behind and she turned around to see some pretty pissed faces.

"So you guys know him..?"

"Yeah." A tan guy mumbled from the corner, his fists tight in agitation, "Trust me your not the first…" He was probably the one holding her too, he looked strong, and then again Kira wasn't much to fight with sometimes.

"Don't feel special, Azimio is just an ass with a short temper." A saucy Latina chimed in with her arms crossed as she sat next to the tan boy.

Her words made Kira chuckle, "And no one reports this guy, at all?"

A boy, Finn as someone came to call him earlier, shrugged angrily, "It's normal..." She could tell right then and there that he was a real dumbass too, but she'd let it slide for now.

"Well it shouldn't be." Kira and Mr. Shuster said at the same time, and without acknowledging each other for the parallel reaction. Kira sighed, trying to let the anger fade from her for the time being, "So uh, what do you guys do in here?"

"We sing." An Asian boy said in a clear apathetic tone. He was quiet, but she had seen him in the struggle, but as things died down he seemed to sport some kind of poker face that kept her from reading him whatsoever. This frustrated her.

"Uh-huh. Like a choir, right?" he cheeky black haired girl in the front scoffed with her arms folded and annoyance spread clear and apparent on her face, only for Kira though.

"A show choir, we are so above just standing around with nothing to do." Once again, Kira ignored her, at least the last part of her sentence anyway. "Can you sing?" It was hardly an appropriate question for the moment and physical condition of Kira but she let her patience keep her from ripping this girl's hair out, but dirty looks were sent her way.

Kira shrugged, "I can carry a tune I guess."

"Show us."

"Rachel!" A black girl in the back yelled, all sassy and ghetto as can be, but she was classy, and that was good.

Kira chuckled, "Sure I guess." Mr. Shuster touched Kira's shoulder in worry but before he could ask anything at all Kira began singing loud and clear, a voice big and fuller than anything anyone expected at that very moment. She felt the hand leave her shoulder as the music flowed from her mouth.

Why is everything with you-o so complica~ted!

Why do you make it hard to love you oh I, ha~te it!

Cause if I really wanna be alone I,

Would throw my hands up cause baby I tried,

Everything with you is so complica~ted, oh why?

She began with Rhianna's latest song complicated and unless you bought her LOUD album, you probably didn't even know what it was. The band off to the side was shaken but not forgotten, letting the music, accompanied and all release what tension was left, Kira even showing off a few dance moves as she popped a few fancy moves at the back beat when it snapped in and out of the song.

_You're not easy to love, _

_You're not easy to love, no!_

When she looked up from the floor her eyes locked with that of the Asian kids, and in that moment they seemed to understand each other so much more than anyone in the world, as if just by happenstance their souls would collide if not for the hard pat on her back from a cheeky Mr. Shuster. She snapped from her fixation on this stranger only to smile and since at the same time, looking back to the boy across the room, he was already looking away. The Asian girl at his right was now fixed on Kira like a queen bee of her precious hive, oh yes those two were dating. As she was accepted quickly by the impressed group of fellow artists, they all introduced themselves and she couldn't help but smirk when she shook the hand of Mike Chang, resident pop, lock, and dropper. Besides the goofy cheeky grins between the two, and the interested bunch around them, Kira couldn't help but notice the sour faces of Rachel and Tina, each handshake extra tight and unnecessarily rigid and forceful.

Oh, and her car was keyed, just great.

Best. Day. _Ever_.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N;; A few things everyone should probably know: I'm extremely indecisive, thats why it took me so long to put this up after it was already written months ago. I make many mistakes when I write. I'm trying to get better at first person, but I dont think it's working out too well..I'm trying very hard to keep these kids in character, including Kira because she's an old project of mine. I love it when you guys review :3. I'm semi-new so a that fancy lingo of yours, dont use it, or do if you plan on explaining it. **

**CHRYSANTHEMUM FLOWER BED**

_Kira,_

_Handle Lima how you see fit, see you at graduation,_

_Linda and Charles._

Not even a Mom, or Dad, just their names, their first names, like we were friends. Associates even; they left only leaving the damn keys and a fucking note, how cliché. Hesitantly checking to see if my brothers were home, all that met my presence were empty rooms, even my parents bedrooms, empty, cold, heartless. My younger brother wanted to be a Medical Examiner and my older a Pediatrician, and me? For a little while, a surgeon, but that soon came crashing down all at once, and telling my parent was the hardest thing. Obviously, if I couldn't conform to the life they wanted me to have; I would be left behind, with three empty rooms. They were kind enough to leave the furniture and food, but even still it felt so lonely, I felt so lonely. No friends, no family, just me a Lima, oh, and Azimio, fucking fantastic

I couldn't even properly rage about it, throwing a tantrum was too much of a mess and when the shock passed all I could do was cry, my emotions too heavy for words. Then the paranoia set it. I jumped from my crumbling spot on the floor and nearly crashed against the wall to activate the security system on the house, itt took maybe five times but I got it eventually. I frantically ran around the house and locked all the doors and windows, including the basement, that's where I stayed. Collapsing against the living room sofa after all that running, my hands searched for the small piece of paper and my cell phone, fingers dialing and dialing and dialing, mind unsure if this was the right thing to do, and when a busy yet calm male voice picked up with an impatient "Hello?" ,expecting that whomever was calling actually knew who they were intending to call. "Hello?" Will Shuster repeated and after about five seconds Kira instantly began crying against the phone. She could hear Will beginning to panic against his own phone, repeateyd asking who it was and if they alright.

"It's K-kira…" _GASP.._ " My family left." _GASP.._ "They left me here! They went back to Arizona without me!" She tried to form the words best she could and even still she wasn't sure what exactly came out of her mouth.

"Oh my God…"

_**3RDPERSONPOV.** [actually I'm just gonna stop doing 1p, I'm not very good at it ; ]_

Will Shuster was speechless, what more was there to say? He wiped to corners of his mouth too hard, sighed a little too light, and as Kira cried on the other en pf the line, his office had suddenly become a tense space of confusion and pity. He honestly didn't know what to do. It was around four in the afternoon, surely he was the only one left in the building. He sighed once again, trying to find something to say but knew that he needed time to let his options open up, he needed someone to buy him time. "Alright, Kira I'm going to send somewhere over there for the night okay, I can't because I'm a teacher, you understand that right?"

Kira had calmed on the other line and nodded physically, "Yes..."

"Alright now just be patient, OK?"

She was being talked to like she was a child but in a way it was more comforting than what her parents could have ever attempted, "Thank you."

"No problem." And then she hug up, wiping her cheeks and laying against the back of the couch like it was a white sandy beaches of Hawaii, and oh did she love Hawaii. It didn't stop her from crying still.

Will nearly dropped his phone on the desk as he thought about his options,and who to send over there, it had to be a girl of course, and maybe a guy too for some muscle, for precaution of course. He couldn't bother Kurt; God only knows what he needed to be dealing with at his own home, the same goes for Finn too. Definitely not Rachel, or Tina for that matter, he saw those looks they gave her. Quinn, Santana, and Brittany were off the list seeing as they'd more than likely say no, and Artie was just a no. That left Mike, Puck, no, and Mercedes. He sighed, his choices not very practical personality wise, but he had to at least ask. He dialed both of their numbers at the same time for a three way, and seeing as he didn't call very often, he hoped it wouldn't be too awkward.

"Hello?"

"Mercedes speaking..?"

Of course. "Hey guys this is Mr. Shuster, I know this is an awkward request but.." _Breathe Schuster_.. "- could you both stay with Kira tonight?" His words nearly overlapped in a pish posh attempt at getting it out.

"And that is..?"

"The new kid, Mercedes."

"Oh..why?" Well that didn't sound to exciting.

He sighed again, was there any oxygen left in his office by now? "Her family left her here by herself and went back to Arizona, do NOT tell anyone." _Mercedes.._

"What?" That one was Mike.

"Are you serious..?"

"Very. So if It wouldn't be any trouble – "

"I will."

A pause, "Mercedes?"

She hesitated but disappointment, and relief maybe, was apparent in her voice, "I'd love to Mr. Schu, but I have to baby sit my little sister tonight." Will was disappointed too. And _maybe_ relieved. Just maybe.

"That's alright; thanks anyway, see you tomorrow. And thanks Mike, I _can_ trust you right?"

"Of course!" He sounded offended but Will really didn't care at this point.

"Thanks Mike." And then he hung up, some how he didn't sound convinced either.

Meanwhile Kira had been calm enough to take a shower and order herself some PF Chang's anxiously awaiting who exactly Will was sending over, it was probably a girl, and she hoped it was that Quinn girl, she had been quite nice. She ordered for two some orange chicken, stir-fry rice, and four egg rolls, tossing a salad while she awaited it to be delivered, oh suburbia, you have so many perks. She set her IPOD on the stock player in the living room and of course the song to play was Fefe Dobson's Revolution song, she was an abandoned child too, so in a way she related a lot to a girl like her. After the food arrived, she tried to lay it out accordingly in white glass bowls to make it look like she actually cooked, but she wasn't shy about the box it arrived in, a kind of joke per say. Her anxiety built over the next few minutes as she waited for her guardian to show up, if there was one thing she hated, it was staying home alone. When the lovely Mika came on with his We Are Golden, the doorbell rang, a when the doorbell rang, she jumped, and when she jumped, she screamed, to which Mike began pounding on the door.

Hearing a male voice was the last thing she wanted to hear, and although she knew very well that it wasn't Azimio, she was still very unsure, in fact, she was scared.

"Hello? Kira! Kira you okay in there? Hello?" He sounded worried but as she crept to the peephole, she sighed in relief then tensed up to see Mike Chang standing there, with a duffle bag, pounding away at her door. This wasn't exactly happening right?

**IAMALINE**** – begin drabble**

As they slowly but surely got to know each other over dinner, which Mike was really quite humorous, he was hilarious with small witty comments and jokes, patient under pressure and very calm, almost cool if he didn't make such goofy faces to loosen up the tension, Kira found herself laughing a lot at that table. Then he was very understanding as she explained the situation, and although she wasn't willing to go into much detail, he was very patient with her and actually cared, he really cared, and unlike most people, he didn't hug her when she cried, because unlike most people, he knew she didn't want to be.

"Ya'no you're a good singer, Kira." Mike announced when all the food was gone, the tears were dry, and he got her laughing again.

Kira shook her head, "I hear you're a good dancer, Mike." She didn't like compliments, and no matter how conceded it was to say, she already knew they were true.

He chuckled and shrugged, "I practice."

"Likewise."

"That's good."

"True. But I've never actually heard you sing."

"Oh?" Raised eyebrow.

"Nope."

"Your not going to."

"Yes I will."

"Oh?" The other eyebrow.

"Yup."

"How do you figure?" Frown.

"Because I'm not dancing with myself..."

"So you dance?"

"Done change the subject, Chang."

"How long?"

"Whole life, let's go."

"Oh me too." Faux excitement.

"Coward."

He gasped, "How rude!" He put his hand to his chest as if his chastity had been broken with dick shaped pliers.

"Facts Chang."

"Fine!" He stood up reluctantly and Kira just smirked in succession as he stood there. "Are you just going to sit there?" Kira laughed again and shook her head. She grabbed his hand and set her other on his shoulder, his other falling to her waist and they waltzed smoothly as she started singing Dancing with Myself.

_"On the floors of Tokyo-o_

_Down in London town's a go-go_

_With the record selection, and the mirror's reflection,_

_I'm-a dancing with myself._

_Oh, when there's no one else in sight,_

_In the crowded lonely ni-ight,_

_Well I wait so long for my love vibration,_

_And I'm dancing with myself."_

She kicked him in a side step seeing as he wasn't singing with her and promised that she'd do it again if he didn't sing chorus with her at least, eventually they were on the same page. Billy Idol would have been proud he was actually very good at the song, good enough to steal the second verse, but she wasn't mad about that at all.

_"So let's sink another drink,_

_Cause it would give me time to think."_

His voice was actually very jazzy and cool, refreshing from the normal summer surfer boy voices she had always heard back home.

_If I had the chance, I'd ask the world to dance._

Finishing the last line wasn't enough for the two dancers, it wasn't anything sexual driving their need to be with one another, but it was the passion to dance with another person that made them both so eager to keep going. "Do you know how to tango?"

"I can learn." He smiled, she smiled, and this was the best.

She nearly dragged him down the stairs to her space after grabbing her ipod, the sound system downstairs was better and what was supposed to be a laundry room she figured, was converted to a large enough dance space, all walls lined with mirror except for the door and a ballet beam against the wall, the funny thing was that it was there before they moved there too. She pressed play and Ga-in's intro her Irreversible track allowed her some time to show him some of the basic steps, but she knew he was lying when they really started, either he was lying or he was a really fast improve learner.

The dance between the two had gotten fairly sexual in the tone of the song, and she had to explain mid-song that it was a deception song, and soon it turned more violent, a violent dance, that's just what she needed to get her mind off the reality of her life. He lifted her off the ground then immediately released her to her knee's, to which she would run her hands up his thighs until he was forced to pick up against and embrace her and spread her arms, turning her around and pushing her away, but pulled her back into a spin, wrapping his and her arms around her torso and he opened her up again; all that happened in eight seconds. . Watching them dance together in the mirror was incredibly sexy for an audience, but for them it was a sport of who could actually stay composed under the pressure of all the touching, grabbing, lifting, and doing what they did best. At the climax of the song he quite literally threw her across the room, it had become a story for the two of them, and it was perfect for a dry run of them both being strangers in some way. In those few moments, they had known more about each other than anything necessary.

When she assumed he couldn't keep up their pace, he challenged her with a hip-hop song, it wasn't her weakest area, but it wasn't her best either. After he strip searched her device for a suitable song, she was almost alarmed by his candid chuckle, of all the things on her ipod, what the hell could he have he found? He grabbed her hand and stood her next to him and finally pressed play, it took her a few seconds to stop laughing at T-Pain's _Take your shirt off_, but he pulled her out of her own humor as he krumped against her and she met him kindly. She spun around and suddenly he was shirtless, soon enough she was too, thankful that she had a very reliable sports bra under.

Basically, they went on like this for hours into the night, ignoring the time, the exhaustion, and all the world as the found release through what they did best.

**IAMALINE**** – end drabble**

Falling asleep against something so hard and warm was nothing short of the best sleep she had ever gotten, even if she couldn't remember when exactly she had fallen asleep, or rather, that they had fallen asleep. The music was still blaring, and something else, it sounded kind of like blaring, screeching, maybe an alarm, at this point she was drifting in and out of sleep. Her body was positioned at the most impersonal position with Mike Chang. Her dark caramel skin collided with his tan-ish asian flare, and while his head had found her pillows, she just laid her head on his stomach and keeled over right there, in exactly that position, in a T position for all those lacking imagination. She can hear him singing in Chinese in his sleep to Jay Chou's Chrysanthemum Flower Bed and even then he sounded amazing.

"La…Larm…Larm…...Alarm…Alarm! Shit!" If it wasn't Mikes arm that steadied her as she sat up all too quickly for her sore body she probably would have flown right into her nightstand. She slammed her hand on the electric alarm that blared out daft punk like every other morning and noticed the time, that God awful time. "TEN FUCKING FOURTEY-SEVEN?" Mike jumped up and crashed against her back to see the clock just so he knew she wasn't delusional, crazy, derranged.

"Great.." all she heard was him sigh and jump up from her bed to turn off her music, and then scurry halfway up the stairs and peek back down for a moment, "Full bathroom up here?" he asked, and all she could do was nod, looking for clothes herself. She heard him go on up and only grabbed her underwear and a pair of jeans then jumped in the basement shower. . . . . . Blowing her hair dry, she snatched on shoes and nearly forgot to put a shirt, but slid on a tank top and green bill cosby-esque sweater that hung from her shoulders and switched into a black pair of jeggings with her industrial boots, and those lovely neon blue scarf and hat. Her ultra curly black hair bounced as she ran up the stairs and met face to face with Mike Chang who was all ready to go, more than likely waiting on her though he didn't look like it. "Damn, you forgot to straiten your hair!"

"Don't start, Chang."


End file.
